


Separated

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Young Papyrus, Young Sans, cOnSIDERING ITS TESTS ON CHILDREN, i'm mean to papyrus, im gonna tag it later once i get deeper into the story, not sure how to tag this hahh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the lab, Papyrus and Sans get separated<br/>They thought they`d never see each other ever again...</p><p>>Hey, sorry to disappoint but i'm no longer interested in Undertale!<br/>So, this will never be completed..</p><p>It was really hard to write in the first place, and i hate how i wrote it, so yeh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 of the suffering

**Author's Note:**

> *screaming*  
> i can`t believe i worked up the courage to post this oh my god
> 
> Since the chapters are kinda short, i`ll be combining them

It was quiet, peaceful, just how a forest should be.  
Trees and snow stretched on for miles, nothing in the land was out of place, except, something was out of place.   
A tall skeleton, named Papyrus, wearing a dirty red scarf and a hospital garb.  
Papyrus collapsed on a nearby tree, trying to use his scarf to protect himself, sleep didn`t come straight away, for they were afraid HE would find him, he wasn`t safe, he never was…

Waking up, Papyrus found himself in the same place he was last time, he noticed the lack of falling snow, which makes it a lot harder for him to go around unnoticed, he stretched and stood up, getting as far as he can from the tree, he was playing it risky really, one wrong move and he could be back at the lab, being tested on.  
Yet, he was worried about someone, his brother, Sans. They had escaped together, they were so close to freedom, when he chased them, the two ended up being separated during the chase through Hotland, he never saw Sans again, it hurt him to know his brother could be anywhere, he could have been caught by him, he could of…

Papyrus shook his head, no, Sans was strong, he could handle himself….

 

….Right?

 

Days passed, Papyrus decided to hang around Waterfall, even though it was closer to Hotland, he just felt safer here, it was calm and quiet, he probably had a better chance at finding food here as well!   
Yet, no matter how hard he looked, he could never find Sans.   
He hoped his brother wasn`t hanging around Hotland, he knew that was dangerous, didn`t he?  
Papyrus didn`t realize he was walking straight towards the deep water of Waterfall until his head was submerged in the cool liquid.   
Papyrus thrashed, in panic, he was never in a situation like this, he did his best to go upwards, in his flurry of panic, he started to sink, Papyrus couldn`t die, not like this!   
He tried pushing himself up, his head soon breaking the surface of the water, he dragged himself onto land, coughing and curling into a ball, trying his best to calm his magic, he let himself fall asleep, hopefully no one saw him, if anyone did, they would bring him back to HIM, wouldn`t they…? 

Sleep was harder than he thought, then again, he could of died there, it wasn`t a big surprise, when he did sleep, he dreamt of being happy, with his brother, Sans, yet he knew that dream was far from coming true…


	2. Chapter 2 of the suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus ends up running into an old ''friend'' when trying to find Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'''^)))))

Papyrus had explored almost everywhere in Waterfall and Snowdin. He decided to walk around, near the echo flowers, he noticed someone near them, whispering something, he watched them, deciding to get a closer look, he moved towards them, soon tripping over one of the flowers, the figure unfortunately noticed and… disappeared?   
Papyrus sighed, he just ruined his chances to see his brother again, if that even was his brother, Papyrus walked over to the flower and listened to what the other whispered into it  
‘’I need to find Papyrus before he gets him’’  
Yep, that was Sans. He defiantly messed up his chances to see his brother, what was he going to do now?  
He decided to whisper into a nearby flower  
‘’Don`t worry, we`ll find each other soon!’’  
That’s what he hoped, anyways.

Papyrus had spent a few days in Waterfall, mostly in the same area, the area he thought Sans was visiting the most, he thought he`d have a better chance at finding him.  
Papyrus stared at the echo flowers, trying to resist sleep.   
He noticed a figure, Papyrus got up, wandering towards it.  
All of the sudden, his soul felt heavy, he was lifted into the air with some sort of magic, he heard a voice that was way too familiar   
‘’So this is where you have been hiding? Didn`t you know I`d be hunting you down? How foolish’’ The voice was clear to him, but to any regular monster, it wouldn`t be.  
Papyrus struggled against the force of magic, not again, he didn`t want to be trapped again! He hit the floor of Waterfall ‘’Looks like we`ll have to do this the hard way…’’ 

A Gaster Blaster was summoned  
....  
It fired at him  
....  
Everything went black  
....  
He was knocked unconscious…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can`t write long chapters leave me alone


	3. Chapter three of the suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins
> 
> i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha cha cha i still can`t write long chapters :^)))

Papyrus woke up to a familiar room, it was dark and small, he couldn`t get out unless HE was taking him to another test.  
He noticed the lack of another presence, either he didn`t get Sans or he was with him on a test.  
Papyrus got up slowly, everything ached, that wasn`t a surprise to him, he got blasted by a gaster blaster after all. Papyrus jumped at the sound of approaching footsteps, he quickly laid down, pain shot through him.  
The barrier stopping him from leaving disappeared, a short figure was thrown into the room, it was Sans…  
‘’You were both foolish, hiding out in the same area, think a little more next time..’’  
..So Sans WAS in Waterfall… in the same area as him, how come he never saw him though?  
The barrier turned back on, so he wasn`t running tests now, that was good.  
Papyrus turned his head to look at Sans. Sans didn`t seem to know he was there. ‘’Sans…’’ Papyrus began, the short skeleton jumped, turning towards him. ‘’Pap..’’ Sans smile looked force ‘’I saw... I saw him, and you…’’ Papyrus sat up again, he walked over to Sans, hugging him, Sans slowly returned it.  
‘’I don`t want to go through this again Sans… I can`t’’ Papyrus sobbed, Sans hugged him tighter ‘’I know Pap, I know…’’  
The two stayed like that for a while, soon falling asleep like that. HE watched them, observed how they would react to being with each other again.  
Exactly how he predicted, they would cling to each other.

It was the second day they were stuck back here, the two clung to each other, afraid if one let go, the other would disappear.  
HE came around, staring at the two, as if he was deciding who to take first, he stepped inside their little prison, reaching for Papyrus.  
Sans` eye instantly started glowing ‘’Don`t take him…. Take me instead… please…’’ HE ignored him, grabbing Papyrus ‘’Its time.’’ Was all he said.  
‘’No… nonononono… don`t… stop.. gASTER!’’ Sans and Papyrus clung to each other, trying to stop Gaster, he ripped Papyrus from Sans` grip, the two cried out for each other as Gaster continued walking, all the way to that room, the test room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take my shitty writing  
> take it all


	4. Chapter 4 of the suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, its a chapter :'^)
> 
> sorry if its shitty, they weren't written at the same time hhh--

After a while, a pattern was formed again, Gaster would take one into the test room, test, take them back and then test on the other.   
It was usually Papyrus first and then Sans after, unlike before, maybe Gaster blamed him for the escape?   
He didn`t know, no one could read Gaster, really. Sometimes they would be left alone, which usually meant there was a big test coming up, for both of them.   
Papyrus hated these ones the most, he usually ended up exhausted. After each test, the two would hold onto each other, both afraid.

 

He knew something was up when a test was taking longer than usual.   
Papyrus had finished his and was now waiting for Sans, yet as time dragged on, it seemed like he wasn’t coming back.   
Did he escape? He hoped, but why didn’t he come back for him? Papyrus sighed, he grabbed his red scarf from a dark corner of the room and attempted to wrap it around himself, it made him feel somewhat safe.  
He fell asleep quickly, hoping when he woke up, Sans would be there.

Darkness  
Papyrus looked around, seeing flecks of snow  
It was a snowstorm..  
Papyrus moved onwards, yet the more he moved, the more darker it became.  
He couldn’t see  
He felt a heaviness in his soul  
‘’Can’t escape from me’’  
That voice  
‘’Foolish’’  
Too close  
‘’Don’t struggle’’  
It was Gaster  
‘’Stop trying’’  
Where was it coming from..

The words repeated, getting louder and louder, too much to bare, Papyrus wanted to cry, scream, make it go away, call for help—

‘’But nobody came’’

 

Papyrus woke up with a scream, covering his head with his hands, shaking and sobbing.  
He felt arms wrap around him, pulling him close.  
It was Sans..  
‘’Shh Pap, it’s okay, I’m here, It’s okay…’’ He mumbled, over and over.  
Papyrus hugged Sans tightly ‘’I’m scared, I don’t like this.. Sans..’’ He sobbed.. ‘’I know… I know’’

‘’We’ll get out of this, I promise you’’


	5. Chapter 5 of the suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to re-write this entire Chapter, so sorry if it seems shorter than the others--
> 
> Sorry if its shitty ;;

Things seemed to be different after he had that nightmare, more and more just kept coming, one after the other, they all seemed to connect, he wondered if Sans had these nightmares as well, might as well make a mental reminder to ask him.  
The two were huddled in a corner, the last test drained them of their magic, making them exhausted, yet Papyrus stayed awake, he wasn’t sure if he could take another one of those nightmares, yet, despite using all his strength to stay awake, he still fell asleep.

It was dark.  
So dark.  
He couldn’t see.  
He looked around.  
Nothing, he was nowhere.  
Something flashed.  
It hurt him.  
It burned him.  
His eye started burning.  
He wanted to scream.  
It hurt so much.  
It burned so much.  
He felt like he was melting under the pressure.  
He felt like he was slipping away into the darkness.  
He felt like he was falling down.  
He felt like he was being split apart.  
He called for help, like he did in his previous nightmare…  
B U T N O B O D Y C A M E  
He didn’t even notice it when he woke up screaming and sobbing. He felt his eye burn again, he pressed his hand to it, sobbing.  
He felt arms wrap around him and bring him close, a familiar voice whispering soothing things to him.. It was Sans, Sans was there, he was safe, away from the darkness. Papyrus returned the hug, sobbing into his brother. ‘’Do you want to talk about it?’’ Sans offered. Papyrus shook his head, thinking about it made him sick. The two stayed in silence before drifting off back to sleep, unaware of the figure observing them from their little prison.

‘’The younger subject seems to have nightmares, the older shows no signs of any so far. The older seems to be able to calm the other down, I wonder what I could do with this new information…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you look hard enough,,, you can see that i'm planning something :^)


	6. Chapter 6 of the suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aND HERE IT IS, CHAPTER 6
> 
> also i feel bad because i'm going with the idea that they're children
> 
>  
> 
> so that means
> 
> more tags
> 
>  
> 
> //internal screaming

Papyrus had been taken to another test, a new room that he’s never seen before. He was instructed to lay on a metal table, a few loud clicks rang out before he heard Gaster walking away. Papyrus attempted to move his arms to no avail, was he being punished? What for? He didn’t do anything wrong right? Panic rose in his soul. ‘’If you haven’t realized, moving will make this hurt worse, stay still.’’ Gaster’s voice rung out through the room, Papyrus froze up, he was so scared, he didn’t know what this was, was this supposed to be a test?

‘’Test 20, begins now..’’  
Apparently so…  
Machines around him moved, were they getting closer? He couldn’t tell--  
A tiny spark of pain.  
The pain grew.  
It hurt so bad.  
Papyrus screamed, this wasn’t like the other tests, he fought against his restraints, it started to burn, he had to get out, he couldn’t move, he had to get out, he couldn’t move, HE HAD TO GET OUT, HE COULDN’T MOVE—

He fell unconscious..

 

Papyrus slowly opened his eyes, everything seemed blurry, he was aware of the figure standing over him, were they worried? He couldn’t tell..

‘’….yrus…!’’

Were they calling his name?

He was so tired…

He shut his eyes again..

‘’n...o...!...…ke….. up………se!’’

He couldn’t tell what they were saying

‘’P……..a….p—‘’

He couldn’t hear them anymore

..

It was so dark..

He felt so cold…

His conscious started to fade…

His soul felt like it was breaking apart

…..

 

…

 

..

 

.

 

ENTRY NUMBER ███████.:  
THE YOUNGER ONE WON’T WAKE UP, THE OLDER ONE IS GLUED TO ITS SIDE.  
....


	7. Chapter 7 of the suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look i finally updated, enjoy this
> 
> also i didn't write all of this in one go, so yeah

**Slipping**

**Falling**

**Who is calling?**

**Can’t see**

**Can’t be**

**Lying**

**Crying**

**Feels like dying**

**Too much--**

**Wake up**

**Wake up**

**WAKE UP**

**WAKE UP**

**W A K E U P**

Papyrus slowly opened his eye sockets, the first thing he saw was his brother’s face, filled with grief. 

‘’S…ans?’’ Papyrus was shocked at the hoarseness of his own voice.

Sans’ features brightened slightly, his eye lights focusing on Papyrus’ face.  
He was pulled into a tight hug.  
‘’You’re okay…’’  
Papyrus slowly returned the hug  
‘’H.. how long?’’  
‘’I don’t know, Gaster didn’t come get me during the time you were out..’’  
Sans pulled away ‘’Honestly, I didn’t think you were gonna wake up—‘’ Sans let out a yawn ‘’—But I still waited..’’  
Papyrus tried to stand, using the wall for support ‘’You should sleep… he might come back and you might fall asleep during one of the tests..’’ 

Sans nodded, shifting himself to get somewhat comfy ‘’Eh, alright, if you hear him coming, wake me up, okay?’’   
Papyrus nodded ‘’Okay’’  
With that, Sans drifted off to sleep.

Despite not being able to feel temperature, Papyrus felt colder.


	8. Chapter 8 of the suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you thought it was gonna be a while before i updated again  
> then again this chapter is short but s shs hhhHSHSHSHH

Footsteps echoed down the hall, alerting Papyrus, he scrambled over to Sans, shaking him. ‘’Sans, come on! Gaster is coming!’’ Sans groaned in response, opening his eye sockets and standing up.  
The two watched and waited, Gaster soon appearing.  
‘’Looks like you’re awake, good. You’ve got a lot of catching up to do, both of you.’’ Gaster stepped inside their prison, he grabbed Papyrus’ arm, trying to force him out. Papyrus struggled against him, he couldn’t go back to testing! What if it happens again? What if he doesn’t wake up this time?  
The questions started to pile up, he felt like he was falling, or was he being held with magic? He didn’t know. Someone was yelling, was it Sans? What was happening? 

He suddenly felt cool metal against his arms and legs, he blinked, realizing he was strapped to something.

‘’Now, we can get back to testing’’ Gaster’s voice rang out through the room.

‘’Test 21 begins now’’

Machines around him moved, just like they had before, this time, the pain was burning, it burned and burned, it spread throughout his bones. Papyrus screamed, everything becoming fuzzy and muffled.  
He wasn’t spared, after one test was over, another one was started, when the tests were finally done, Sans was taken.

After Sans returned, the two huddled up in a corner.  
‘’Pap, I have an idea on how to escape.’’  
‘’Sans.. last time we tried to escape, we got separated..’’  
‘’I know, but this time we won’t, trust me, this plan is better.’’  
‘’..Okay.’’  
‘’I’ll give you the details when he’s not testing, for now, we should sleep.’’  
‘’Alright.. night Sans.’’  
‘’Night Papyrus.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh by the way: 10 tests were done
> 
> i'd say sorry but  
> i'm not sorry


End file.
